


“Bonfire night (but actually you are my fire)”

by SrtaPepa



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Multi, bonfire night on the road trip, jokes about having sex in the woods, slightly ooc because they talk about feelings and who does that in wtfock? haha, sobbe talk about the first time they met, you know just some mess of fun and fluff that we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaPepa/pseuds/SrtaPepa
Summary: Tonight at the bonfire, Sander asks Robbe what did he think of him the first time they met. Robbe had always thought that Sander was amazing and... other stuff too.A soft night with friends and some good old memories for the one year of the first kiss.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	“Bonfire night (but actually you are my fire)”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me again, with a lil gift to all the fans of wtfock who deserved so much better than this season.  
> hope you like it.

It was really late, and the night was cold as fuck, yet they still there around the fire talking, singing, laughing, and of course, eating more junk food that what it was possible. Not all of them were outside; Zoe and Senne had left early because they were tired.

'Mm.. yeah sure, mom and dad' Robbe laughed at his dumb thoughts.

It was not like they wouldn't have done the same in the past. But tonight, Sander seemed to be very pleased by having him lying between his legs and with Robbe's back getting super warm by his boyfriend's hug.

Actually, now that Robbe noticed, they were kind of far from the rest of the group... When did their friends move? And since when have they been almost alone hugging under the blankets in silences?

"Remember the night we kiss?" Sander asked while he played with his hair.

Robbe couldn't see his boyfriend's face but the tone of his voice made him think that he meant more than what he just said.

Moving his face from Sander's chest, Robbe looked up to his boyfriend's beautiful green eyes and smiled softly. "How could I not?" He said, sincere.

Robbe would never be able to forget that night. The rush of bliss running through his body while they biked and drank and sang across the city or the ice-cold he felt just for a second before jumping to the fire pool that was their first kiss.

Sander chuckled and looked back at him. 

"No, I meant before our kiss when we awkwardly waited for Noor to come back. Do you remember that part?"

"kind of... I... mostly wipe out everything that happens that night before us," Robbe admitted, feeling a bit guilty for not being honest with himself but also with Noor. Thank god she was the coolest girl ever, and they were all friends nowadays.

The guilt didn't last long; as soon as Sander's glow with happiness, at his shameless confession, Robbe was over it.

"Well, I do," Sander said, smiling like a little kid. "I remember those infinite minutes sitting next to the hottest boy I have ever seen, wishing for Noor and Britt to never come back while hoping that I could make you fall for me."

"mmhm," Robbe said into Sander's lips, "Lucky you that you had already done that up to that night."

"did I?" Sander asked playfully, pecking his lips, and when Robbe started to kiss him back, they got lost for a few minutes in their love.

"Ooh, definitely..." Robbe finally whispered between kisses, "The moment you asked me for the coffee, you got me forever."

Sander snorted at his face and pushed him for a second before pulling him back to his hug. "Liar! Tell me the truth, what did you think of me before we kissed," he said more seriously this time.

His boyfriend really did want to know what Robbe felt the first time he saw him, but Robbe had been so awestruck by his hot bad boy look that could barely remember anything else. He would obviously try to remember but first...

"I don't know if I should tell you that..." Robbe nipped his boyfriend's jaw, "what are you going to give me for that information."

Sander's eyes got darker. "this is not fair!"

"what thing, baby?" He said mischievously

"When you wanted to know when I fell for you, it only took you to sit on my lap for me to spill all of my secrets, and now you want something back for a first impression confession?"

"mm... I am that good, don't I?"

"fuck you!" Sander laughed, "you probably could bat your eyelashes at me and asked me to kill someone. I would do it without a second thought."

"oh!" Robbe pushed his hand under Sander's shirt, lazy caressing his boyfriend's chest. They still had the blanket on top of them, so none would know what they were doing. "then I should probably use it the next time Milan wants me there for a karaoke night."

They both laughed, perfectly knowing that Robbe just pretended to not like those nights when he actually loved to hang out with Zoe and Milan in his old flat. 

Sometimes he really missed living with them.

"So... What did you think about me before our kiss?" Sander asked, not minding Robbe's cold hand caressing his skin.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you," Robbe said after just one second trying to resist those green puppy eyes. "The first thing I thought was who is this older hot guy and why is he looking at me like that. That was before you went on full ridiculous, so I thought, is he blind? Because how could a sixteen-year-old be the manager? And then you laughed and smiled at me... And I... I felt my heartbeat go faster, and I was again with why is this older hot guy looking at me like that? And what should I do to keep him looking at me like that forever." He admitted one of his most buried secrets.

He sometimes didn't even like to admit that to himself. How much have he want Sander before even knowing him, how bad had he wish that Sander would keep looking at him forever, and that was for his pg-13 thoughts. Then he had lots and lots of not so safe for work thoughts about Sander and his sexy cooky smiled, and his.. okay enough.

"That was what I thought for the rest of our shopping trip. That and that you were hilarious." Had maybe Sander enamored him with his humor? It was definitely part of his charm, but let's be honest; there was nothing that hadn't make Robbe fall for him on that trip, and when he said nothing, he meant nothing. Yet that playful personality was not something Sander show to everyone, so doing it for Robbe was one of his favorite things about that moment between them. But Robbe also knew that it was part of Sander's plan to charm his way to Robbe's pants. And it worked. "Honestly, if you had asked me back then, I would have thought you were one of those super friendly and extrovert kinds of people, but... if you ask me now, even when I wouldn't say you are shy, you still aren't like that around other people."

"how do you say I am around other people?" He asked curiously, still playing with Robbe’s curls. 

"mm.. definitely chiller and more reserved. Like sure, you talked with a lot of people, but you rarely talk about yourself like you did with me that day." Robbe smiled, thinking of how committed his boyfriend had been to make him fall in love. How open and vulnerable he had shown himself so Robbe could see all of him and maybe liked him. Well, Sander was right because Robbe had loved everything about Sander since that moment. "I grew eager to be the center of your attention very easily and quickly. When Britt came, I was kinda jealous and not only because you were her boyfriend but also because now you had someone else to give all your attention."

Sander smiled shamelessly, and Robbe knew how much Sander loved every word he said. Yeah, he likes to play it cool and confident and sure; Sander was actually pretty confident about many things most days, his art probably being the one he was most satisfied with. Yet one year later, Sander sometimes needed Robbe to remind him how much he loved him and how good he made Robbe feel.

"yeah, I'm not sure that really happened. You were on my mind all day," Sander said.. and maybe just maybe Robbe's snakey part of himself loved to hear those words. To know that even then, when his boyfriend was dating someone else, he was already thinking of Robbe.

So he kissed him, slowly and heavy, not feeling any particular rush for going anywhere else. It didn't matter how cold the night was or how late it was getting and that they had to wake up early. It didn't even matter when their kiss hot heat up that they were still a few meters from their friends.

"I've loved you since that first day. It just took me a little longer than you to figure it out," he said breathlessly when Sander moved his kisses to his neck.

"Stop having sex, you two!" Jens yelled, taking them out of their bubble and laughed.

"We are not having sex, you shit!" Robbe yelled back without even pretending to move from his boyfriend's personal space.

"Don't lie to us. I can bet money at least one of you had his hand under the other clothes," Luca said, agreeing with Jens.

And... She was right. Actually, both of them had their hands in each other's clothes, but Robbe was not about to tell her that.

"Oh! Believe me, guys, you would know if Robbe and I had been having sex right here," Sander said, laughing, making Robbe's eyes widen, and their friends laughed.

"Man! Be normal and go to your room like Zoe and Senne," Jens said, pretending to be offended. "Or far into the wood, so we don't see you two making out ever again."

"We were not having sex!" Zoe's voice yelled from inside before poking her head out the door.

"of course, not Zoe.." Amber said, smiling at her friend, making them all burst into laughs, even Zoe.

It was definitely cold as fuck, and sure they needed to get super early tomorrow, yet there were little moments in their lives as good as this one. And after this year's mess, they all fucking deserved it.


End file.
